Volume 33
by RaverBoi
Summary: Volume 33 of the manga - story style.


**Chapter 272**

Sudden footsteps cut into the quiet of the room, and Shuda stopped at the door, looking around. The entire party, it seemed, had fallen into a drunken sleep on the floor, and he couldn't help but sigh as he watched them.

"Good thing I didn't join them," he said quietly, as though to himself. Glancing down, he noticed Master Miltz lying at his feet, and he addressed the old man, "What time are we getting together tomorrow?"

"10 o'clock," Miltz responded with a grumble, and Shuda moved away from him, having noticed something of more interest to him.

"Well this is a rarity," he said, pulling a chair from the table and sitting down to his new – and only companion. Plue, it seemed, had gotten his hands on a bottle of untouched liquor, and was chugging it like there was no tomorrow, "You're usually the first one to bed," Shuda went on, taking this all in, "but it looks like you're the only one still up."

He watched in silence as Plue pulled a glass from the table behind him, standing shakily and then pouring some of his drink into it. He pushed it slowly towards Shuda, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, I get it," Shuda smiled, "You wanna have a little drink together, eh?" Plue didn't respond to this, but continued emptying the bottle's contents into his mouth. Shuda, however, had moved on to another topic, "Don't you worry… I'll take care of Haru." He said it slowly, and Plue lowered his bottle again.

"I promised Gale." The ex-general went on, "I'll protect him, even if it means my life." A small _plunk_ sounded from the other side of the room, and Plue glanced over to see Haru, who was watching the duo sleepily. Shuda did not seem to notice this at all. "Many of these good people will lose their lives." He said, looking once more around the crowded room. "Whenever Haru is in trouble, I want you to back him up." He looked down at the creature, "You are a Rave Warrior after all, aren't you? Plue?"

"Puun" Plue rose to his feet, holding a hand toward Shuda, who merely chuckled.

"What am I doing talking to a dog?" He shook his head, rising to his feet, "I'd better get some rest."

_Four am._

Haru Glory had risen a while ago now; he had gotten on his clothes and prepared himself for the fight up ahead. He knew it was going to be a difficult – lethal, even – battle and he was prepared for it, or so he thought.

He leaned forward on the window sill, pausing to look outside at the still village and reflect on what this battle would cost them. And what it had already.

_The Knights of the Blue Sky… Shiba… Branch… Reina… King… Sieg Hart… Malakia… Gale._

Removing himself from the window, Haru kept as silent as he could while he finished getting ready. He pulled on his boots, and fastened a belt around his torso to hold his sword, which he then sheathed. Grabbing his first Rave off of the table nearby, he quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the door.

_I'm sorry everybody. I've thought about t a lot and this is my only option. I won't allow anyone else to die!_

He stopped at the door, pausing a moment, _I'll put an end to this war myself!_ Leaning on the door to open it, he froze when it made an audible creak. Turning quickly to see that no-one had heard, Haru found himself staring into the angry face of Elie, who had also gotten dressed and appeared ready for battle.

Haru's eyes went wide, "E-E-E-Elie! Wha-? Wh-what are y-?"

"That's so unfair Haru!" Elie cut in, glaring at him with her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you're trying to sneak off and go alone."

"No… I-I-"

"I understand that you don't want to see anyone else die, but…" Elie walked towards him, coming to a stop just inches from his face, "Don't leave me behind!"

"….but…" Haru pulled away from her, frowning, and Elie clenched her hands into fists,

"I wanna fight with you!" She said, her golden eyes sparkling with intensity, "If I don't fight this battle, the past 50 years will have all been for naught. Why do you think I parted ways with Shiba and the King 50 years ago?" She paused, and then turned her back to the Rave Master entirely, "This is the moment I've been preparing for."

There was a moment of silence, and Haru swallowed hard before coming up with an answer, "Elie…" He bowed his head a moment, and then met her eyes, "Y-you're right. I'm sorry." He held out a hand towards her, "Let's fight together! Side by side!"

"Okay." She took his hand, smiling, and "Let's go."

Haru started down the hallway again, towards the door, and tugged Elie along behind him, "The two of us will put an end to this battle! And…" he stopped suddenly, turning back around to face her, "Once the fight is over, what do you say we move in together?"

"Huh?" Elie blinked, and Haru's mouth fell open,

"Ah! Wahh! Wh-what am I saying?" He jumped away from Elie, wrenching his hand from hers, "I-I must still be a little drunk!"

Elie, however, just smiled, and surprised him by reaching out and taking his hand once again, "Sounds good to me," she said cheerfully, causing Haru to stop in his tracks.

"R-really?"

"Sure."

"All right!"The double doors behind the couple opened suddenly, and they spun around to see Musica walking towards them, the rest of their gang following behind, "Looks like you two are finally making progress." The silver claimer joked, and beside him Julia scowled.

"Why'd you have to rush in like that?" she said angrily, "If we'd waited a little longer, we might've gotten to see 'em kiss or something."

"Eww, gross." Belnika commented on this, blushing slightly.

The other members of the team turned to address Haru.

"This is no time for sneaking off on your own." Let chastised, and Shuda agreed. "We all have our reasons for joining this battle," he said.

"We're with you 'till the end." Niebel raised a fist,

"We'll stand by you, poyo!" Ruby added confidently.

"Puun."

Griff, in the meantime, was wiping tears from his eyes, while Bony wished Elie and Haru "congratulations".

All this at once was a lot for the duo to take in, and they both felt incredibly embarrassed and awkward with their friends' sudden appearance.

"G-Guys…"Haru started, but Musica cut him off again.

"You shouldn't have tried to sneak away," he said, smiling slightly, "but I'll save the lecture for later. Let's do this! Ready guys?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded, looking at Elie.

"Yeah," Elie smiled at Haru, who rubbed the back of his head and looked away,

"Sorry, everybody," he said quickly, "You're right, I feel much braver with all of you here."

"Oh brother…" Julia rolled her eyes, but Haru ignored her.

"We'll fight side by side!" His voice rose to a shout, "This will be the final battle!"

**Chapter 273**


End file.
